


Finsternis und Licht

by Liana102



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Love, death of the character
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana102/pseuds/Liana102
Summary: Das ganze ist in 6 Teile aufgeteilt und zwei ehemaligen Kolleginnen gewidmet. Die mich dazu inspiriert haben vielen Dank. Meine Rechtschreibung ist schrecklich. Daher eine Vorwarnung.





	1. Chapter 1

Das ganze ist in 6 Teile aufgeteilt und zwei ehemaligen Kolleginnen gewidmet. Die mich dazu inspiriert haben vielen Dank. Meine Rechtschreibung ist schrecklich. Daher eine Vorwarnung.

Teil 1

Fürstin der Finsternis

Wenn man das Land betrachtet, sieht man nur eine karge Einöde.  
Eine Steppe bis zum Horizont.  
Kein Baum nicht einmal einen Grashalm nichts lebte hier.  
Das Leben bereits vor langer Zeit erloschen.

Nur ein Land bestehend aus Schutt und Stein.  
Ein Kalter Wind weht steht’s übers Land.  
Vorbote ihres Erscheinens.  
Ein Windhauch reicht damit die Bewohner vor Angst erstarren.

Niemand getraut sich ihren Namen zu nennen.  
Nur einem Namen wagten die Mutigsten auszusprechen.  
Für den Rest war sie nur die Fürstin.  
Viele Sagen und Legenden ranken sich um sie.

Sie besingen ihre Schönheit,  
aber ebenso von ihre Grausamkeit.  
Der schöne Klang ihrer Stimme,  
verzauberte und verschreckte wenn ihr höhnisches Lachen wieder hallte.

Ihren Körper stets mit schwarzen Stoffen verhüllt.  
Doch konnte man die Schönheit darunter stets erahnen.  
Die Füße durch schwarze Stiefel verdeckt.  
In Lack und Leder gekleidet.

Der Wind lässt ihr langes schwarzes Haar offen tanzen,  
während sie die Welt aus kalten hellblauen Augen musterte.  
In der Hand haltend eine Peitsche.  
Das Symbol ihrer Knechtschaft.

Stumm flüstern ihre Sklaven,  
in Gedanken ihren wahren Namen.  
Raven.  
Fürstin der Finsternis.


	2. Erbin des Lichts

Erbin des Lichts

Winde streichen übers Land.  
Spielen mit den Blättern der Bäume.  
Tanzen ihren letzten Tanz,  
bevor sie gen Erde sinken.

Blumen locken mit ihrem betörenden Duft.  
Die Bienen summen,  
während aus den Bäumen das Zwitschern der Vögel erklingt.  
Die Sonne taucht das Land in warmes Licht.

Stimmen erklangen aus dem Dorf.  
Sie singen, fröhlich und ausgelassen.  
Nur ihr zu ehren.  
Sie besingen ihre Schönheit und Güte.

Mit einem Lächeln konnte sie tausend Herzen verzaubern.  
Ihre langen blonden Haare glänzten in der Sonne,  
während sie die Welt aus grünen Augen betrachtet.  
Grün die Farbe der Hoffnung.

Wenn die Sonnenstrahlen auf ihr silbernes Kleid trafen,  
funkelte es wie abertausend Diamanten.  
Die strahlende Göttin.  
Flüstern die Bewohner des Landes voller Demut.

In ihrer Hand hält sie stets eine Waage.  
Das Symbol für Gleichheit und Gerechtigkeit.  
Das Sinnbild ihrer Herrschaft.  
Der Gesang wird lauter und ausgelassener.

Mehr und Mehr Bewohner bejubelten sie,  
riefen ihren wahren Namen.  
Serena.  
Erbin des Lichts.


	3. Epos

Epos

Es ist lange her, Jahrzehnte nein viel eher Jahrhunderte.  
Dennoch besingen die Barden selbst heute noch,  
die Geschichte der Schlacht.  
Ein Krieg der über das Schicksal der Welt entschied.

Ein Kampf, einzigartig, schön und unendlich grausam zu gleich.  
Vor den Zeugen der Schlacht immer wieder neu erzählt.  
Bis sie zur Legende wurde.  
Unvergessen, eingebrannt in den Gedächtnissen der Menschen.

So wie ich sie heute erzähle,  
werden es noch meine Kinder und Enkel ebenso.  
Der Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse.  
Licht und Finsternis.

Zwei Kontrahentinnen die unterschiedlicher nicht sein könnten.  
Ihr aufeinander Treffen unvermeidlich.  
Die eine kam um Land zu erobern.  
Die andere um zu beschützen.

Am Tag der ersten Schlacht,  
stieg gerade die Sonne auf.  
Die letzten Schatten der Nacht verflüchteten sich.  
Der Nebel lichtete sich langsam.

Langsam bezogen die Armeen ihre Stellungen auf beiden Seiten.  
Die Erde vibrierte unter den Schritten der marschierenden Soldaten.  
Auf der einen Seite in einer schwarzen Rüstungen gehüllte wilde Krieger.  
Ihre Kriegsschreie konnte man noch in weiter Ferne vernehmen.  
Liesen die Zeugen der Zeit vor Angst erzittern.

Hass und Grausamkeit spiegelten sich in ihren Blicken wieder.  
Sie würden niemanden verschonen.  
Der Sieg gehörten ihnen und ihrer Fürstin.  
Die auf einem schwarzen Rappen an der Spitze ritt.

Ebenso eingehüllt in einer schwarzen Rüstung,  
geschmückt mit schwarzen Obsidianen.  
Ihr langer Umhang waberte im Wind,  
während das Haar hoffen über ihren Rücken hing.

Kalte hellblaue Augen betrachteten ihre Feine,  
während ein spöttisches Lächeln auf ihren Zügen lag.  
Was für Narren sie doch waren,  
dass sie die Schwäche der Erbin nicht sahen.

Auf der anderen Seite,  
versammelten sich die Recken des Lichts unter einem Banner.  
Gekommen aus allen Teilen ihres Landes.  
Um das Land und ihre Herrin zu beschützen.

Weiße Rüstungen verhüllten ihr Antlitz.  
Die Kriegsschreie ihrer Gegner beantworteten sie mit Gesang.  
Sie sangen von Hoffnung.  
Von Freiheit.

In ihren Augen ein entschlossener Ausdruck.  
Sie würden ihr Land verteidigen.  
Keinen Meter weichen,  
diesen Monstern den Weg zu ihren Familien versperren.

Sie würden nicht verlieren.  
Denn Sie war bei ihnen.  
Ihre Göttin.  
Die Erbin des Lichts.

Dort vorn an der Spitze ritt sie,  
auf einem weißen Schimmel.  
Stolz und aufrecht.  
Gehüllt in einer silbernen Tunika

Starr begegnete die Erbin den Blicken ihrer Feinde aus grünen Augen.  
Traurigkeit zeichnete sich in ihrem Gesicht wieder.  
Entschlossen und dennoch bittend.  
In der Hoffnung ihre Gegnerin würde endlich Vernunft annehmen.

Die letzten nahmen ihre Plätze ein.  
Ein ferner Beobachter betrachtete die beiden so unterschiedlichen Persönlichkeiten.  
In den einen Augen stand Triumph und Spott,  
während die anderen Traurigkeit widerspiegelten.

Denn diese Augen kannten den Preis dieses Krieges.  
Unzählige Menschen würden am ende des Tages mit ihrem Leben bezahlen.  
Familien auseinander gerissen werden  
Für einen sinnlosen Krieg.

Die Erbin hob ihre Hand und schickte einen sanften Wind zu ihrer Feindin.  
Eine letzte Bitte doch einen anderen Weg einzuschlagen.  
Doch er wurde abgeschmettert,  
stattdessen erklang der Ton einer Peitsche die durch die Luft sauste als Antwort.

Das Zeichen zum Angriff.  
Ihre Armeen setzten sich Bewegung.  
Schon bald trafen die ersten aufeinander.  
Und Kampfgeräusche halten in der Steppe wieder.

Nur eins wusste der stille Beobachter.  
Noch vor Ende des Tages würde sich der Boden rot verfärben.  
Vom Blute der unzähligen Gefallenen.  
Der Preis eines Krieges.

Der Auftakt eines Krieges,  
der die Welt verändern sollte.  
Der Epos zwischen Licht und Finsternis,  
nahm heute seinen Anfang.


	4. Zorn der Fürstin

Dunkle Wolken umwölkten ihr Schloss,  
immer wieder erhellte ein Blitz den Himmel.  
Kalte Windböen peitschten an den Klippen entlang.  
Das Heulen des Sturmes übertönte fast das Klagen der Gefangenen.

Die Umgebung spiegelte genau die momentane Laune ihrer Fürstin wieder.  
Mit ihrem Zorn ließ sie die Mauern des Schlosses erbeben.  
Ängstlich verkrochen sich die Dienern,  
während die Wachen versuchten ein Zittern zu unterdrücken.

Niemand wollte sich ihr nähern.  
Oder ihren Zorn auf sich lenken,  
denn niemand würde die überleben.  
Ein schneller Tod im Nachhinein ein Geschenk.

Die ehemaligen Generäle ihrer Armee lagen in Ketten.  
Auf ihren Rücken zeichneten sich rote Striemen ab.  
Von den Peitschenhieben ihrer Fürstin.  
Die ehemals stolzen Männer nur noch ein Häufchen Elend.

Sie wussten der Weg ihres Leidens war noch lang und hatte erst begonnen.  
Alles wegen der Schmach die sie über ihre Fürstin brachten.  
Wie konnten sie nur gegen eine Armee aus Bauern verlieren?  
Stattdessen zogen sie feige zurück und flohen.

Demütig hielten die ehemaligen Generäle ihren Kopf gesenkt.  
Erwarteten ihr endgültiges Schicksal.  
Beteten zum ersten Mal innerlich um ein Wunder.  
Ob sie es verdienten sei dahingestellt.

Wütend stand die Fürstin gen Fenster.  
Blitze erhellten immer wieder kurz ihr Gesicht.  
Die schönen Gesichtszüge waren starr vor Wut.  
Hass blitzte in den hellblauen Augen auf.

Die Hand um die Peitsche verkrampfte sich noch mehr.  
Sie würde ihre Rache für die Schmach bekommen.  
Die Erbin sollte vor ihr im Dreck um Gnade winseln kriechen.  
Denn genau dort zu den Füßen Ravens der Fürstin der Finsternis war ihr Platz.


	5. Trauer der Erbin

Trauer der Erbin

Wolken bedecken den Himmel,  
nur vereinzelt durchdringt ein Sonnenstrahl die Wolkendecke.  
Ein leichter Windhauch, lässt die Blätter rauschen.  
Aus der weißen Stadt erklang nicht wie sonst fröhlicher Gesang.

Stille herrschte an diesem Tage.  
Das Lachen der Kinder war verklungen.  
Eine tiefe Traurigkeit beherrschte die Bewohner der Stadt.  
Der Grund zur Freude war ihnen vergangen.

Ihr Feind hatte sich zwar vorerst zurück gezogen.  
Vielleicht ein Grund eine gewisse Erleichterung zu empfinden.  
Aber sie hatten diesen einen Sieg teuer bezahlt.  
Mit dem Blute geliebter Menschen.

Brüder, Schwestern, Freunde und viele andere.  
Fast jeder von ihnen hatte einen verloren.  
Dennoch waren sie nicht gewichen, voller Stolz und Mut.  
Sie hatten ihre Familien, das Land und ihre Erbin vorerst beschützt.

Ein Sonnenstrahl traf auf ihr Haar und ließ es golden glänzen.  
Auf ihrem Gesicht spiegelt sich Trauer wieder.  
Ihre grünen Augen spiegelten nicht wie sonst lebensfreude wieder.  
In ihnen stand nur eine gewisse Ernsthaftigkeit.

Die Erbin sah in die Ferne.  
In die Richtung aus der sie ihre Feindin erwartete.  
Vorsichtig legte sie die Hände aufs Geländer.  
Ehe sie ihr Blick auf ihr Land richtete.

Entschlossenheit zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht wieder.  
Nein, noch einmal würde sie dies nicht zulassen.  
Ihr Volk hatte genug gelitten.  
Sie würde die Fürstin der Finsternis aufhalten.

Ihr Blick wanderte zu ihren verkrampften Händen.  
Die Erbin ballte ihre Hand zur Faust.  
Dieses mal würde sie ihr Land beschützen.  
Selbst wenn sie dafür ihre Hände mit dem Blut der Feinde beflecken musste.

Es war ihre Aufgabe.  
Die Pflicht die sie als Erbin zu tragen hatte.  
Nur sie allein.  
Serena die Erbin des Lichts.


	6. Wendung

Wendung

Der Regen floss nur so in Strömen.  
Ertränkte das Land unter sich.  
Man erzählt sich, wenn es regnet sind dies Tränen der Engel.  
Vergossen wegen dem unausweichlichem Schicksal der Menschen.

Andere wiederum glauben,  
dass der Regen die Welt reinigte.  
Einfach all den Dreck von ihr wusch.  
Und das so die Welt von neuem beginnen konnte.

Der Regen verbirgt,  
aber ebenso Dinge vor der Welt.  
Denn an einem solchen Tag,  
verließen nur wenige Menschen ihr sicheres Heim.

Es gab somit keine Zeugen,  
die die wahre Geschichten erzählen könnten.  
Sie sahen nur das Ergebnis.  
Aber nicht die wahre Geschichte.

An einem solchen Tag,  
sollte die Ereignisse im Verborgenen bleiben.  
Die Welt sollte niemals erfahren,  
wie sich das Schicksal der Welt veränderte.

Im Regen standen sie sich gegenüber.  
Still und ohne die kleinste Regung.  
Keiner ihrer Verbündeten war bei ihnen.  
Nur sie allen die Erbin und die Fürstin.

Der Regen prasselte auf sie hernieder.  
Doch keine der beiden Frauen schien dies zu stören.  
Ihre Blicke starr aufeinander gerichtet.  
Dies ist ihr Kampf.

Es war das erste mal, dass sie sich von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber standen.  
Sie waren so unterschiedlich wie Tag und Nacht.  
Sonne und Mond, Licht und Finsternis.  
Elemente die sie verkörperten.

Beide trugen ihre Rüstungen,  
die eine weißsilbern die andere wiederum nachtschwarz.  
Heute an diesem regnerischen Tage,  
spiegelten sie perfekt die Gesinnung ihrer Träger dar.

Diesmal hatte die Fürstin langes schwarzes Haar gebunden,  
einzelne schwarze Diamanten leuchteten immer in ihrem Zopf auf.  
Nur vereinzelt fielen ihr Strähnen ins Gesicht.  
Der Ausdruck von Spott und Häme war aus ihren hellblauen Augen verschwunden.

Das Haar der Erbin hingegen wehte offen im Wind.  
Weder Trauer noch Wut spiegelte sich in ihren grünen Augen wieder.  
Die Schwerter hielten sie gesenkt.  
Beide hatten sich ihre Rivalin anders vorgestellt.

Eine seltsame Faszination ging von der jeweils anderen aus.  
Um das Gefühl zu beschreiben, fehlten ihnen die Worte.  
Wo vorher noch Wut und Hass herrschte,  
breitete sich plötzlich eine seltsame Wärme aus.

Keine der beiden konnte sich rühren.  
Die Magie zwischen ihnen hielt sie gefangen.  
Für diesen einen kurzen Augenblick, waren ihre wahren Ziele vergessen.  
Nur sie beide existierten für den jeweils anderen.

Plötzlich erklang ein lauter Donnerschlag,  
während ein einzelner Blitz kurz den gesamten Himmel erhellte.  
Es schien als wenn die Natur selbst das Startsignal abfeuerte,  
denn es beförderte die beiden Kontrahentinnen augenblicklich in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

Der Zauber des Momentes war vergangen.  
Die Kälte kehrte in die blauen Augen der Fürstin zurück.  
Laut erklang der Knall ihrer Peitsche über die Steppe,  
während ebenso die hellgrünen Augen der Erbin sich mit Entschlossenheit füllten.

Mit einem Schrei stürzten sie sich auf ihre Gegnerin.  
Es gab nur zwei Ziele in ihren Gedanken.  
Siegen oder Verlieren, Vernichtung oder Rettung.  
Dies waren ihre Optionen.

Der Regen wurde immer stärker.  
Doch die beiden Kämpfenden störte dies nicht.  
Immer wieder trafen ihre Klingen aufeinander.  
Die Funken stoben nur so als ihre Kräfte aufeinander prallten.

Gleichwertige Rivalinnen in Kraft, Wille und Geschicklichkeit.  
Doch manchmal entscheidet eine Kleinigkeit über Sieg oder Niederlage.  
Der Regen hatte den Boden matschig werden lassen.  
Matschig und gleichzeitig rutschig.

Gerade als die Erbin zu einer Konter ansetzten wollte,  
rutschte sie auf dem nassen Boden aus.  
Sie konnte den Hieb ihrer Rivalin nicht mehr kontern.  
Und das Schwert der Fürstin durchbohrte ihre Rüstung und ihren Bauch.

Ihr Schwert fiel mit einem Klappern zu Boden.  
Ein Schmerz erfülltes Keuchen entfloh ihren Lippen.  
Die Augen vor Schrecken geweitet,  
während sie langsam gen Erdboden sank.

Die Fürstin folgte ihr.  
Hielt das Schwert weiterhin umklammert.  
Bis sie schließlich genau über ihrer verletzten Rivalin kniete.  
Starr blickten sie sich in die Augen.

Langsam verfärbte sich die weiße Rüstung rot.  
Schmerz stand in den grünen Augen.  
Doch keine Träne verließ die Augen der Erbin.  
Kein laut entkam ihren roten Lippen.

Eigentlich hatte die Fürstin ein Gefühl des Triumphes erwartet.  
Jetzt wo die Rache endlich ihr gehörte.  
Die verhasste Feindin vor sich im Dreck liegend.  
Doch statt Trumpfgefühle ergriff ein stechender Schmerz von ihr besitz.

Sie hatte doch alles erreicht,  
ihre Ziele verwirklicht und das Ergebnis lag unter ihr.  
Wieso verspürte sie also diesen Schmerz bei jenem Anblick?  
Wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke.

Doch in den grünen Augen der Erbin stand kein Hass.  
Nur Schmerz und eine tiefe Traurigkeit.  
Mit letzter Kraft hob die Erbin ihre Hand.  
Vorsichtig berührte sie die Wange ihrer Feindin.

Sanft streichelte sie diese.  
Überrascht von dieser Geste wollte die Schwarzhaarige zurück zucken.  
Doch ihr Körper reagierte nicht auf ihre Befehle.  
Es war das erste Mal das jemand sie so berührte.

Wieder stieg diese seltsame Wärme in der Schwarzhaarigen auf.  
Vorsichtig hielt sie die streichelnde Hand fest.  
Ein kleines Lächeln zweigte sich in ihren Zügen.  
Die Blonde erwiderte als Antwort.

Langsam schloss die Erbin ihre Augen.  
Ein weißes Licht floss durch ihre Hand direkt in die Fürstin.  
Verstärkte das Gefühl der Wärme in deren Herzen.  
Mit letzter Kraft öffnete sie noch einmal ihre Augen.

Und sah in zwei hellblaue Augen,  
aber dieses Mal waren diese voller Wärme und Zärtlichkeit.  
Die Erbin lächelte noch ein letztes mal.  
Ehe das Leben für immer in ihren Augen erlosch.

Alles in der Fürstin erstarrte zu Eis.  
Die Hand mit der sie die der anderen hielt verkrampfte sich.  
Ein tiefer nie gekannter Schmerz erfüllte ihr Herz.  
Ließ die Schwarzhaarige ihre Umgebung völlig vergessen.

Langsam näherte sich ihr Gesicht das der Blonden.  
Zum ersten Mal verspürte sie Trauer und Verlust.  
Gefühle die sie ihrem ganzen Leben aus dem Weg gegangen war.  
Vorsichtig berührte die Lippen der Fürstin die der Erbin.

Ihre Lippen waren weich. Schmeckten nach Regen und Frühling.  
Doch die Lippen der Erbin waren kalt. Eiskalt.  
Es würde der einigste Kuss sein, den sie je teilten.  
Ein einziger Kuss der ewig unerwidert bleiben sollte.

Langsam hob die Schwarzhaarige wieder ihren Kopf.  
Vorsichtig ließ sie die Hand der Blonden los.  
Und schloss deren offene Augen.  
Nichts sollte dieses Bild trüben.

Eine einzelne Träne floss über die Wange der Fürstin.  
Die erste und letzte die sie je in ihrem Leben vergoss.  
Ihre ehemalige Feindin sah aus, als würde sie nur schlafen und gleich wieder erwachen.  
Doch das würde nie mehr geschehen.

Die Schwarzhaarige hatte zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben das Gefühl der Liebe erfahren.  
Nur um es im selben Augenblick wieder zu verlieren.  
Mit einem Ruck zog die Schwarzhaarige ihr Schwert aus dem Körper der Blonden.  
Und legte es neben die Erbin des Lichts ebenso wie ihre Peitsche.

Langsam erhob sich die Fürstin.  
Ein letztes Mal betrachtete sie das Antlitz ihrer ehemaligen Feindin.  
Ehe sie sich umdrehte und davon ging.  
Sie drehte sich nicht um und würde es niemals tun.

Stattdessen würde sie den Wunsch ihrer ersten Liebe erfüllen.  
Das Land und deren Volk sollten ihre Freiheit behalten.  
Sie hatten ihren Sieg teuer bezahlt. Gewonnen und Gleichzeitig verloren.  
Das Schwert und die Peitsche ihre Antwort.

Die Erbin hatte den Sieg davon getragen.  
Die Symbole der Herschafft der Fürstin sollten dies bezeugen.  
Lassen sie ihre Heldin zur letzten Ruhe betten,  
wie es ihr gebührte.

Die Kälte kehrte wieder in die hellblauen Augen zurück.  
Ihr Herz verschloss sich wieder vor der Welt.  
Dennoch blieb ein Wunsch in diesem zurück.  
Die Hoffnung auf ein Wiedersehen.

Vielleicht irgendwann einmal an einem anderen Ort.  
Langsam hörte der Regen auf.  
Und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durchbrachen die Wolkendecke.  
Beschienen das traurige Bildnis.

Noch lange Zeit sollte man sich an diese Geschichte erinnern.  
Oft erzählt in verschiedenen Varianten.  
Niemals die ganze Wahrheit kennend,  
denn als Zeuge gab es nur die Natur und diese schwieg.

So erschufen die Menschen ihre eigene Legende von:  
Raven und Serena.  
Fürstin der Finsternis und Erbin des Lichts.  
Zwei Seiten einer Medaille.

Ende


End file.
